Scent of Aurora
by Renet
Summary: Aurora is a new girl to Hogwarts, she and her 'family' just moved from the States in order to help the Order with the War. Little does she know what adventures await her at Hogwarts. This story takes place just after Harry's 6th year.
1. Prologue

Alright!!! We're back up and going on this story! Sorry it's taken so long to get back up.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Although I proudly claim my own characters in this story.

****

**Prologue**

Aurora marched into her room, shut the door, locked it and went to her bed. She threw herself down and rolled over to her bedside table, opening the top drawer. From said drawer she took out old pictures and letters of her mother's from her school years at Hogwarts. Picking through them, she found one of her favorite pictures, one from the day her mother had graduated from Hogwarts, and leaned back onto her pile of pillows to look at it, tears making her vision a little blurry.

The picture had seven people in it, the group her mother had spent most of her years at school with. There were four young men in it and three beautiful young women.

Aurora looked into the face of the boy furthest to the left, who her mother had told her was named Peter Pettigrew. She never liked the look of him and so she had never really liked him; he looked to be scared of almost everything. _'He looks too much like a rat,'_ Aurora thought as she looked at him _'I've never liked rats…_' She proceeded to the young man standing next to him.

The young man was oddly lean, as if he had often been ill throughout most of his life, and had something of a haunted look to his friendly blue eyes. Dirty blond hair, almost dark enough to be considered more of an odd shade of brown, fell messily about his face, it almost gave him the air of someone who had long given up on personal appearance. Aurora didn't know why, though perhaps it was the kind smile on his lips, but she had always figured him to be a good man-Addie had even told her once that he was an even better friend.

In Remus' arms was a witch who looked almost the same as she did today, though her warm brown eyes had a happier sparkle then Aurora had ever seen in them. Something about the pale young woman exuded happiness, you could almost tell by the way she clung to Remus that her world all but centered on him. Aurora had always wondered whether or not Brie Haun was still in touch with Remus-they looked so happy together. Brie had always been there to help Aurora out for as long as she could remember, which was quite a long time mind you. It was always fun to just have fun with her; Aurora couldn't help but smile as she thought of some of the things they'd done.

Aurora looked at the next young woman who her mother had dubbed Lily Evans. Bright green eyes sparkled with laughter from beneath twin arched brows-Addie claimed that James had whispered something odd into her ear moments before the picture was taken-and a curtain of red hair fell down to the base of her back. The strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist belonged to her future husband, James Potter.

James was a pretty good looking guy, Aurora had to admit that much. He had messy jet black hair and dark umber eyes. He had a look about him like he was where he was meant to be, though the goofy grin made him look a little like a cocky idiot. Nevertheless Aurora had always thought that he would have been a fun guy to hang out with.

Next to him was her mother, Adelyn Zyme. Addie had always been beautiful, but this picture was the only one where she appeared truly content. Something about the loving glow in her eyes was so different from the haunted pain that had long since replaced it; Aurora often wondered what had caused her mother to be so devastatingly tragic in her beauty instead of the glowing creature she had once been.

Aurora shifted her midnight blue eyes to the last young man, one that drew a particularly sad look on her mother's face whenever mentioned. He was very handsome, with strong features that gave the impression of someone entirely able to protect you from just about anything the world could throw at you. Long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail; it always seemed to be his little way of rebelling against…well, something. Everything bespoke of someone who was a prankster, something of a gentle heathen. Out of the group he was the tallest, standing at about six feet and three inches-Brie had supplied that information, much to her mother's ire-and had the type of body that women tended to drool over…he was after all broad shouldered, tan, and entirely muscular. This was Sirius Black, the infamous Prisoner of Azkaban. Aurora had dreamed of meeting him since she was a child, her mother had promised her that she would meet him; but now it was too late…

Putting the picture aside, she piled everything back into the drawer, wondering for what seemed the millionth time what had caused her mother and Brie to leave that friendship…_'Oh well…I doubt Mom would go to the funeral anyway…'_ She got up and crawled under her pile of warm blankets, tears finally surfacing as she settled down. Shaking with silent tears, she cried herself into exhaustion and finally to sleep.

Aurora woke to dazzling sunlight on her face and a soft knock on her bedroom door. _'And here's Belle.'_ She thought to herself, a little annoyed but grateful all the same. Belle, who was only a year younger than she was, could always sense if anyone was having strong emotional conflicts, although Aurora didn't envy her for her Empathic abilities. Brie had adopted Belle when she was just four; Addie and Brie had found her one cold winter's night wandering the streets all alone.

"Aurora? Are you alright? Something's bothering you, I know it." Belle's worried voice filtered in through the closed doorway.

"I'll be alright, Belle." She did her best to sound like she meant it, although she knew her attempt was futile nonetheless. "I just need some time alone."

"Quit lying, Aurora. You know it's pointless, so just open the door and let me in."

"Fine, just give me a minute." She crawled out of bed and opened the door for Belle, while at the same time turning around to throw herself down on the bed again, face-planting it into her pillows. Belle watched her as she came in, locking the door behind her then going to sit on the bed beside Aurora and gently putting her long soft hand on her shoulder. At this gesture, Aurora got up to sit beside her, looking at the floor with her hands clasped together.

"What happened, Aurora?" Belle asked, gently placing her arm around her. "What's gotten you so depressed?"

Aurora tried to keep herself from crying again as she attempted to explain to Belle what her mother had told her the night before, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a cough that turned into a sob. She turned her face to Belle's shoulder and cried it out all over again. Belle only pulled her into a comforting embrace until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Aurora, tell me what happened." Belle urged her gently.

"It-it doesn't make any sense…" Aurora sobbed out gently. "He's…dead."

"What? But…how?"


	2. An Unexpected Move

**Chapter One**

Aurora cried on Belle's shoulder for what seemed like hours, unable to really believe what her mother had told her before she had fled to her room. They sat there in silence, two best friends, practically sisters from childhood. Belle was doing her best to comfort Aurora, who was still shaking from the tears that had overcome her earlier.

"Aurora," A deep voice punctured the silence of the room, "Mom just…just told me the news…" Aurora looked up to see her twin brother, Adrian, standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" he crossed the room to sit on the other side of his sister.

"I'm okay now." She sat up and gave him a weak smile, then a loud grumble erupted from her stomach causing the three to laugh a little. "Guess I'm hungry." She cast a glance to Adrian, but quickly turned away at the sight of his sorrowful grey-blue eyes.

"Then let's get something to eat." Belle suggested, "I think we're all getting hungry." She stood and led the way as they filed out of the room.

By the time they reached the kitchen (which was a way off, considering the size of their house), they were all feeling a little better, to the point where they were making small jokes as they usually did. When they entered, Belle and Aurora looked around, surprised to see that nearly everything was packed up into boxes. Aurora looked back at Adrian; his face showed that he'd already known about this, maybe even helped some. She turned back, determined to find some food, since now her stomach was complaining loudly and painfully that it wouldn't wait much longer. However, the sight of Brie's blonde head bobbing over the boxes was too much temptation for her to bear.

Quietly, she snuck around the piles of boxes, coming up behind Brie as she finished packing up the few remaining items. Aurora got right behind her, a mischievous smile coming across her face; she poked Brie on either side. This caused Brie to jump with a squeak, sending several spoons to go flying into the air. Aurora giggled as Brie turned to face whoever had dared poke her.

"Aurora!" Brie gave a little glare as she 'scolded' Aurora, "You know better than to do that! Oh, this means war, you know." She smirked as she bent to pick up the spoons that had flown everywhere.

"Sorry, Brie," Aurora said with a small smirk, "I just couldn't resist."

"Either way," Brie warned in her attractive French accent, "this still means war." Aurora just smiled as she found something to snack on, there was always at least one 'war' going on between at least two people in this house. They always ended up with the whole family being involved and wouldn't end until there was one last 'battle,' which usually happened in the family room where the stairs came down along one wall.

"So Mom," Belle stepped in, "what are all these boxes for?"

"Oh, yes. That." Brie looked around. "Well, we got a summons this morning, from the Order of the Phoenix. They want us to go back to Great Britain to help with the war against Voldemort." Brie looked at Adrian, who already knew about this and had everything already packed, "Adrian, could you start covering the furniture in the living room please?" He nodded and left to do just that.

"Did-did Adrian already know about this?" Belle asked as she watched him leave.

"He was here when we first read the summons; Aurora had left before we could tell her." Brie finished packing, then turned to find the girls still there. "Well, what are you still doing here? Get upstairs and start packing your clothes and school items! We don't have much time to get everything ready before Addie gets back and we leave." With that, she shooed them back up the stairs to get packing.

Adelyn was in London, waiting where she was instructed to by the summons she'd received from the Order just a few hours ago. She had arrived from Salem just moments earlier, Addie was tired. Apparating that far was a little more difficult than she remembered. As she stood there, she slowly became anxious, so to try and get rid of this, she started walking around the clearing she was in, which gave her a better chance to look around. This place looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place the memory…she glanced at the address on the house nearest her. _'Number 10, Grimmauld Place'_ it read, then it hit her as to where she was.

"Remember this place, do you?" A stern, yet distantly familiar voice came from behind. Addie turned around to find Minerva McGonagall standing behind her. "I see you got the summons we sent you, Adelyn. But I might ask, here is Brie?"

Addie smiled as she saw how little the transfiguration teacher had changed in all these years. "Brie's back home, making sure the kids get ready to leave and packing up the house so things won't get stolen." McGonagall's face showed surprise when she mentioned 'kids,' "I take it Dumbledore explained everything to you before he…"

"Oh, yes," McGonagall said quickly, "I remember now."

Addie looked around and quickly steered the topic away from Dumbledore's death. "Grimmauld Place," she sighed, "I haven't been here in almost eighteen years."

"So I've been told." It grew quiet between the two witches for a moment as they looked around; McGonagall then pulled a slip of paper from her robes and handed it to Addie. "We should go inside, so we can talk about more important things." Addie read the paper; memorizing the address written on it wasn't hard and she quickly set the parchment to flames.

They headed toward numbers 11 and 13 together, not speaking a single word to each other as number 12 popped up between the two. Briefly McGonagall explained where everyone would be staying as they entered the quiet house. For a few minutes after that, they discussed Order matters and caught up on the past. It had been such a long time since Addie had been in contact with the wizarding world she'd grown up in; she had missed so much. McGonagall then left, saying only that she had several meetings she had to make that day.

A moment was taken to collect her thoughts, facing the shadows of her past was never an easy thing. Only once she was in full control of her rioting emotions did she head towards the kitchen, knowing by what McGonagall had mentioned that everyone was down to breakfast. Walking down the dimly lit hall, she halted before the swinging door and simply listened to the feverish bustle that constituted breakfast. Conversations flew back and forth, the sounds of almost forgotten voices stirring the depths of her memories. Addie knew she had to go in, so a moment later she lifted a work worn hand, pushed open the door and sauntered through the now open doorway.

The sound of the door opening under most circumstances would not have been odd, but everyone was already at the table and fully involved in the meal. Slowly, silence descended over the group as all eyes turned towards the woman who now stood frozen in what could only be called fear.

Everything about her was vibrant, from the rich auburn of her hair to the full tan that colored her skin. A faintly surprised frown twisted her lips, it was clear she had not been expecting so many people to be there. Nervously she allowed a lean hand to pick at the hem of her dirt-stained blue shirt. Lupin looked at her as if he had seen a ghost, everything about his paler than usual face belaying his absolute befuddlement. Stepping almost shyly toward her, he asked "Addie? Addie, is that you?"

The woman smiled at him and nodded as if she recognized him, rich milk chocolate eyes all but glowing with silent pleasure as the gold flecks in their depths surfaced. "Remus! I barely recognized you!" she went to him and hugged him tightly. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she said, "I've missed you so much."

Lupin squeezed her tightly, "I've missed you too." He whispered in her ear. "Where have you been all these years? We almost gave you up for dead."

Pulling away, Addie smiled weakly at him. "To tell you that, dear Remus, we'll have to go somewhere private to talk." Remus nodded and the two turned to head out of the kitchen to find a quiet place to talk. "But first," the rest of the party could hear her saying, "I'd like to hear about what exactly happened to…" her voice trailed away as the door closed behind them.

Once they were gone, conversation at the breakfast table slowly started up again. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were looking at each other, both confused as to what had just happened.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I certainly want to find out," Harry mumbled as he thought of the way Remus had left with Addie on his arm.


End file.
